


Священная корова/Sacred cow

by Zhaconda_Crowling



Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Визуал от G до T [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Cows, Digital Art, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Milk, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, kolkhoz, milkmaid - Freeform, sacred cow, колхоз
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhaconda_Crowling/pseuds/Zhaconda_Crowling
Summary: You're not a good zookeeper, Marfa! The cow is not according to the breed standard.Плохой из тебя зоотехник, Марфа! Корова не по стандарту породы.
Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Визуал от G до T [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845145
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020





	Священная корова/Sacred cow

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
